Shattered Mind
A set of diary entries by Illusion, a dragon with a split personality. Mature Content Includes suicidal thoughts (and possibly actions). Also involves violence and gore. Angry Illusion I killed someone today. He was a Skywing. I was planning to kill him in his sleep, but he woke up and tried to fight back. Stupid. You can't fight me. He's dead now. Sad Illusion Anger is so strong; we'll never be free from her. And we do more and more terrible things every day. I feel like we would be better off if we were dead. Sane Illusion I managed to get control today, and I tried to fly away from Possibility and this horrible League of Death, but Angry Illusion got control again, and we just flew right back again. And the memories; it's almost too much to bear. I feel like any day now I'll weaken, and I'll go insane just like the rest of me. Look at me now. I'm doubting myself, acting like Sadness. I need to stop, and remember who I am. I remember, before Possibility, I used to be lonely. You know what they say: Be careful what you wish for. I remember, before Possibility, I would sit by the river and listen to the sounds of the rainforest. The sounds of Possibility are so different. I remember my parents, the dragons who found and adopted me. They took me to Possibility - but this isn't their fault, right? Uh oh. I feel Anger coming on. Better go now. Conversation Hah, I'm stronger than you. Sadness and fear and -scoff- sanity are no match for anger. No, you are not! One day I'll get control and keep it, and then you'll be sorry. No, you won't, Sanity. She's too strong for us. If I were you, I would free all of us from Anger forever. And there is only one way to do that. No! I refuse to believe that is the only way. There has to be a way to get rid of her. Hey, Sanity, even Sadness knows I'm stronger than you. Just give up. No! I will one day overpower you. You are so horrible. Why do you kill so much? Those dragons do not deserve death. Where are we!? Have we killed anyone!? Have - Help, it hurts! IT HURTS! Anger, stop torturing poor Fear! Then maybe she should shut up for one second! By the way, I'm doing some work tonight, and none of you can stop me. Ha! Who are you killing!? Just some Seawing. His name is... oh! Crustacean! I'm going to enjoy killing him. I think I'll creep into his mind and wake him up, and then have him tear his own throat out. Ew! Sadness is right! Besides, why should he have to die? What did he ever do to us? It's just business. Oh, Emotionless! It's so nice to have you join us. *blinks and tilts head* *sighs* Emotionless, you're supposed to nod and say 'It's a pleasure to be here.' *robotically* It's a pleasure to be here. Hey, let's go to sleep. It's better than being here. Angry Illusion (with interruptions) I'm angry today. That Seawing got away, ''and ''he managed to scratch my back leg really badly. It's like my mind control didn't even work on him. Serves you right! Shut up, you. And also, you're always angry. Shut up! I wonder why. It doesn't even make sense. I went into his mind. Everything seemed normal. I woke him up and that worked fine. But once I tried to manipulate his claws, some kind of weird expression went across his face, like he was fighting with himself - We're totally strangers to that. And then, instead of killing himself, his claws reached towards me. I jumped out of the way, but he still managed to scratch me. He had really sharp claws, too. And then he jumped out the window. Sad Illusion I managed to get control. Hurrah! But Anger will still just come back, again and again and again. Unless... I do it. I could, now while I'm in charge. Because, really, what's left in this world for me? Nothing. Just pain and anger and helplessness while Anger does terrible things. Yes, I think I'll try. Because I am s h a t t e r e d. Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Epistolary) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Mature Content Category:Fanfictions (Canon)